


A Burning Love

by AllyThePotato



Category: Glee, Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, before the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: Kurt Hummel knows what he is. He's one of the silver blooded monstrosities poisoning the common population. He's kept it hidden for twenty four years. He lies low, keeps it to himself. There's one problem. He's fallen in love with one Blaine Anderson.Set before the war, and before the New Era, when Silvers were new to society.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writing_everyday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/gifts).



> Dedicated to @writing_everyday , because you are just a rare find and you have TASTE
> 
> I love RQ and I love Glee so I thought: why the fuck not?

Kurt didn’t know how to get rid of him.

Honestly, he didn’t know how. And he didn’t want to—which ultimately meant that he’d have to let Blaine go. He couldn’t keep dragging it on like this—someone was going to get hurt. Both of them were going to get hurt. So he needed to break it off.

Kurt didn’t— _couldn’t_ —do love. It’s sad, but it’s the truth. The way he was raised, the way he lives now—love doesn’t exist there. It never has, and Kurt didn’t think it ever would. So Blaine needed to go. Because Kurt more than liked Blaine—he _loved_ Blaine, and that wasn’t fair to him.

He needed to break it off.

That’s what he told himself. And it’s what he forced himself to tell Blaine.

“We can’t do this anymore,” he said. They were shirtless on Kurt’s sofa, heavy breathing and traveling hands. “Blaine, stop. We _can’t_.” Kurt pulled away and pulled his shirt back on. “We can’t.”

Blaine looked at Kurt confusedly, not bothering to put his shirt back on. “What’s the matter?”

“We can’t keep doing…this,” Kurt said.

“Having sex?”

“No. None of it. No kissing. No touching. No holding hands. No seeing each other every day. Maybe seeing each other at all,” Kurt hated the words tumbling out of his mouth. He could see Blaine’s entire demeanor crumbling, the tears threatening to spill over. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Blaine stood quickly. “Is it something I did? Because—Kurt, you _know_ —” He was bouncing back and forth on his feet, running his hands through his hair. He was becoming undone, and Kurt hated himself for doing this to him.

_He’s going to get hurt._

“I don’t want to do this anymore, Blaine!” He was yelling, a bit too loudly. He wanted Blaine to leave. He wanted him to grab his shit and go and never speak to him again because it was safer that way. But Blaine just stood there, crying in earnest. “I don’t want this. I don’t need this. I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

“Is there someone else?” Blaine looked scared now.

“No,” Kurt snapped. “I just don’t want do this anymore.”

_Twist the knife_.

But he couldn’t. Blaine was a mess in front of him, hurting him further would pull at Kurt’s conscience for the rest of his life.

“Why?”

The question caught him off guard. _Why_? There were so many reasons why.

Kurt couldn’t control it. He could feel it building up now, struggling to break free. What his guardian had tried to beat out of him. _It_.

“I can’t tell you why,” he said. Blaine wasn’t having it.

“Kurt—”

It happened when he got too angry, or too excited. Any extreme emotion, and it would break free, hurting those around him. He couldn’t control it. It was there now, because Kurt’s mind was racing, his emotions flaring. _It_.

“Blaine. I don’t want this anymore!” He stood up then, was close to Blaine. “Get out,” he said.

“ _Kurt—_ ”

“Get out! Get out! Get the fuck out, Blaine!”

“No!” Blaine grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, kissed him. “I love you, okay?”

“Stop it. Don’t be stupid,” Kurt was shaking.

“If that’s what being in love with you makes me, then so be it,” Blaine said. Kurt pushed him away.

“I’m not what you think, Blaine. You need to leave.” He put distance between them. Blaine needed to leave. Now. “You need to get out, while you still can.”

It always hurt at first. Excruciatingly so. He screamed, his body folding in on itself. And then—

The room was on fire.

Blaine started screaming, but there was nothing Kurt could do. He couldn’t touch Blaine. Kurt could only wait for it to be over, when his emotions finally calmed down, but by then it was too late. Everything was burning.

“Fuck,” he muttered. “Blaine, you have to get out. Why are you just standing there?” He’d cooled down, so he shoved Blaine out the door. “It’s not safe here.”

“Oh my God, you're one of them,” Blaine said. “Kurt, you’re one of them.”

_Them_. A silver-blooded monster. He’d done a good job of hiding it, but now someone knew.

“I told you to get out,” Kurt said. He watched the small house go up in flames. He didn’t know how to manage the fire—didn’t know how to subdue it. So he just watched it burn. “I told you to leave, and you didn’t listen to me,” he said. “Well, you can go now, because now you know.”

Blaine stared at him for a long time. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m never saying goodbye to you, Kurt.” He took Kurt’s hand. Squeezed it.

“You should,” he said quietly. “I’m not safe.”

Blaine leaned in and kissed him gently. “That’s okay,” he said. “I don’t mind.”

Kurt sighed, deep in his throat. “I love you, too, by the way.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> got the prompt from @drink-it-write-it on tumblr
> 
> \---  
> “I love you, okay?”
> 
> “Stop it. You’re being stupid.”
> 
> “If that’s what being in love with you makes me, then so be it.”


End file.
